Fairy Tale
by mysterious advisor
Summary: What can life be for Integra Hellsing, other than a fairy tale? AxI


Don't own Hellsing!

Enjoy...

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a little girl, living in a large mansion, just outside a magical city and towards the cold highlands and the clovers in the leprechauns' country. And this girl could not have been older than the Red-Riding Hood at the time of her adventures, and yet she was aware of the fairy tale she called her own "life".

No, she may have not been trapped as Lady Rapunzel in a great tower, but she was sitting at the top a forceful army made of stoned soldiers. She did not have Snow-White's beautiful features, but she had been born through the greatest sacrifice a mother could do for her child. No, she did not need to be kissed by a handsome prince, but she would soon come of age and her eyes would have to open in order to seek the reality. And yet… just as any other Cinderella, she hoped that some day her own knight would come for her, would take her away from this dark mansion and to a bright palace where she would feel just as the Little Mermaid did in her ocean kingdom.

And one day, one cursed day, her prince appeared from the dirty soils and into the mansion's darkest and most secret corner. She did not need to kiss him as she probably would have done, had he come in the form of a frog, but she did have to feed him her most precious blood, in order to awaken her champion's mind and heart. _And that day, that cursed day, he became her knight, her prince…_

But this prince could not be with her at all times, for he had to hide during the day and could only come to her at night, entering her dreams as her tears dried up on dark-skinned cheeks. And he would always come to her as she needed him to.

When she was sad, he would appear either as a heart-warming puppy meant to keep her safe and warm during the long cold winter nights, or as a young boy, her own age, with short wavy hair and lively red eyes. And they would play silly childish games until the dawn and he would make her tears go away.

When she was in need of a friend, he would come to her as a young girl, with long black strands and teasing crimson eyes. And they would talk all night and her heart would feel a long sought-after relief.

When she was scared, he would dress his heavy armour, unleash his wild dark locks and come to her as the king she had always trusted. And he would chase away all the monsters within her room, her world, and she would finally be able to sleep again, knowing that he would never leave her side.

But then, one day, the girl-child began growing up… Step by step, she forgot all of her friends, all of her knights… she forgot him. In a heartbeat, all of her childhood memories and dreams were destroyed. The young boy faded away and so did the girl, as her tears were always stopped from coming out and her soul was filled with pain once more. The cold and harsh reality took over a fantasy land, turning all the blooming flowers into nubs, the clear seas into solid ice and her most beloved friends into ghosts.

And she became so cold and distant, stubbornly refusing to remember her fairy-tales… until Snow-White became a ghoul, Rapunzel a Vatican murdered, the Sleeping Beauty a resting vampire and Red-Riding Hood a serial killer's under aged victim. The rest she simply forgot, as if they had not been her most precious dreams… but a horrible nightmare… Soon enough, the girl-child was dead… and in her place now sat a beautiful grown woman… beautiful… but dead…cold… shattered…

And in front of her, no longer sat her knight… her prince… but a servant, who had lost the power of bringing even the lightest smile back to her lips. And no matter how much the servant longed for the past, he refused to show his desire, wishing to simply hide behind an uncaring mask as well, and hope that the past would simply be left unturned.

His armour was gone, his dreams as well… Without even understanding perhaps, he had walked down the same path as his master, refusing to remember and always running towards the future. _But future cannot hold all answers…_ Especially when it seems to be so far away from your reach…

"Why has it come to this, master?" his words filled her darkened mind. She was blindly walking down a path made of bloody stones, her arms extended in order to grab the first object she could find and cling to it as for her own life.

"Where are you, Alucard?" she had intended to sound as serious as ever, but her voice had come out as the one of a ten-year old. Her dark blue eyes opened widely, desperately trying to see through the infinite murk. She wanted to run away to some place bright, she wanted to get out of the sea of blood at her feet. With her last powers, she continued her way… until… _until she reached him…_

She touched his thick armour, his long dark locks… his warm face… she felt his breath on her cold skin… she touched him!

"But it is impossible… you are not alive…" the voice once again belonged to her, but the tone betrayed a deep fear.

"And you are?" his usual sarcasm was completely gone, a deep pain replacing it. When one of his hands reached her body and settled above her heart, she finally understood his words. Her heartbeat was gone… her life was no more… her world was being taken away from her again.

"I am scared Alucard…" she wanted to cry, but her tears refused to come out, after so long. Without a single word, he embraced her tightly, holding her just as he once used to, inside her dreams. Oh, how much had he wished to touch her outside those fairylands as well. How had he longed to play with her fair hair and to drown himself in her blue eyes on summer days, beneath the burning sun. But that was impossible for him… and now for her as well… Neither of them will live to see the sun once more… and her eyes will never turn blue again…

The blood was now covering them completely, but neither seemed to care. They were both slowly fading away from life… both drowning in a pool of darkness… away from any prying eyes… and into their own fairy tale…

* * *

The feeling of cold lips upon her own forced her to open her eyes widely. Crimson orbs stared down at her and a sincere smile tugged at his lips for the first time in years. His hair was no longer short and straight, but long and wavy… just as she had always dreamt of him, during her childhood.

"Lady Integra! You've finally awakened!" a cheerful voice broke out somewhere near, but her eyes, her ears, her fingers… her entire attention was focused on the prince kneeling next to the bed she was laid upon. With a brief glance, she noticed both the bright red dress adorning her body… and the now significant length of her fair hair, entirely settled into a thick plait.

"I did not give you your life back… on the contrary; I've taken it completely…" his mind whispered even ashamed at her.

"And yet, it was your kiss that awakened me…" her lips spoke the words loud enough only for the two of them to hear.

"I cannot offer you the sun anymore… but I can promise you the moon and all the stars in the sky…" he ended quietly and sealed his oath with a second kiss… one that would unite them together for all eternity… For both Integra and himself no longer cared for bright summer days… _but for warm silent nights…_

And so, they lived happily ever after… with the occasional disturbances from the still living world… but for a longer time than perhaps any narrator might have ever imagined…

* * *

I know, it's short... but hey, it's my first Hellsing fanfiction, so please let me know what you think of it (and have mercy)! 


End file.
